The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Sedum plant named ‘Pillow Talk’ characterized by larger green foliage, red-purple color flowers, taller height compared to the seed parent. The new Sedum was raised as a seedling from open pollinated seed sown as an unnamed Sedum ussuriense, not patented, in Hebron, Ill. in 2013. The selection of the new plant was due to its' larger green foliage, deep red-purple color flowers, taller height, compared to the seed parent. Initial asexual reproduction has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2014 by means of division, and vegetative stem cuttings. The new Sedum has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the originally discovered plant after rooting over 700 plants from 2014 to 2015. No plants of the new Sedum have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly for the inventor.